macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 93rd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
The Parade is planning over-the-top fun, epic balloons & floats, major stars & more for 2019! Some of the details are set now--keep checking back for new information! Parade Lineup Balloons (Bold is for new balloons) * [[Snoopy and Woodstock|'Astronaut Snoopy']] (To celebrate the 50th Anniversary of the Moon Landing and to promote the Apple TV Show: Snoopy in Space) - 1st time (Peanuts Worldwide & NASA) * [[Green Eggs and Ham|'Dr. Seuss' Green Eggs and Ham']] (To promote Green Eggs and Ham (Netflix series)) - 1st time (Netflix) * [[Smokey Bear|'Smokey Bear']] (2nd version/To celebrate Smokey Bear's 75th Anniversary) - 1st time (United States Department of Agriculture - Forest Service) * [[SpongeBob SquarePants|'SpongeBob SquarePants with Gary']] (Third Version) (To celebrate the franchise's 20th anniversary, to honor Stephen Hillenburg, and to promote The release of The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge and Kamp Koral) - 1st Time (Nickelodeon) * Chase from PAW Patrol (To Promote Paw Patrol: Ready Race Rescue) - 3rd time (Spin Master, Ltd. & Nickelodeon) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Wrecking Ball) - 4th time (Abrams Children's Publishing) * Goku (To promote Dragon Ball's 30th Anniversary)- 2nd time (Toei Animation, Inc.) * Illumination Presents Dr. Suess' The Grinch - 3rd time (Illumination Animation) * Jett by Super Wings - 3rd time (Super Wings by Alpha Group) * Pikachu - 6th time (To promote Pokemon Sword ''and Pokemon Shield'') (The Pokémon Company International) * Pillsbury Doughboy - 6th time (To Celebrate Pillsbury's 150th Anniversary) (Pillsbury) * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - 6th time (Hasbro) * Ronald McDonald - 5th time (McDonald's) * Sinclair's DINO - 5th time (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * Trolls (To promote Trolls World Tour)- 4th time (DreamWorks Animation & Universal Pictures) * Olaf (To promote Frozen 2) - 3rd time (Walt Disney Animation Studios) * The Elf on the Shelf - 8th time Novelty Balloons (Bold is for new novelty balloons) * Opening Macy's Stars - 2nd time * Pumpkins (First time since 2017) - 7th time * Blue & White Macy's Stars - 3rd time * Harold the Fireman (First time since 2017) - 10th time * [[Ice Cream Cone|'Ice Cream Cone']] - 1st time * Yellow Macy's Stars - 5th time * Wiggle Worm (First time since 2016) - 4th time * Blue Macy's Starflakes (First time in the main Parade) - 1st time * The Nutcracker - 2nd time * Red & Green Candy Cane (First time since 2017) - 3rd time * Gold Macy's Starflakes - 3rd time * *[[Santa Girl|'Santa Girl']] (Holiday Ambassador) - 1st time * Red "Believe" Stars - 4th time *Unconfirmed as of October 2019, but most likely Balloonicles (Bold is for new balloonicles) * Go Bowling - 2nd time (GoBowling.com) * Three Baby Dinos - 2nd time (Sinclair Oil) * The Aflac Duck - 3rd time (AFLAC Insurance) Trycaloons * Tough Guy & Bulldog - 9th time * Nutcracker & Mouse King - 8th time Floats (Bold is for new floats) * Tom Turkey - 2nd time (Macy's) * 1-2-3 Sesame Street (To Celebrate the 50th Anniversary of Sesame Street) - 16th time (Sesame Workshop) * Big City Cheer! - 5th time (Spirit of America Productions) * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop - 3rd time (Entenmann's) * Fantasy Chocolate Factory - 2nd time (Kinder) * [[National Hockey League|'NHL's Most Valuable Hockey Mom presented by MassMutual']] - 1st time (Discover Card & NHL) * Macy's Cornucopia - 1st time since 2013 (Macy's) * Harvest in the Valley - 3rd time (Green Giant) * NHL's Most Valuable Hockey Mom presented by MassMutual - 9th time (MassMutual/NHL) * Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 10th time (South Dakota Department of Tourism) * [[New York Life|'Toy House of Marvelous Milestones']] - 1st time (New York Life) * [[Cracker Barrel|'Home Sweet Home']] - 1st time (Cracker Barrel) * Parade Day Mischief - 3rd time (Sour Patch Kids) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 2nd time (Nickelodeon) * Shimmer and Shine - 3rd time (Nickelodeon) * [[Snoopy's Doghouse|'Snoopy's Doghouse']] - 1st time''' (Peanuts Worldwide)' * Splashing Safari Adventure - 2nd time '(Kalahari Resorts and Conventions)' * Universal Playground - 3rd time '(Universal Kids)' * Deck the Halls - 4th time '(Balsam Hill)' * Winter Wonderland (First time since 2016) - 10th time * Christmas Cheer is Near - 2nd time '(Elf Pets & The Elf on the Shelf)' * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - 5th time '(Hallmark Channel)' * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree (Revamped) - 3rd time '(Delta Air Lines and Macy's)' * Santa's Sleigh - 11th time '(Macy's)' Specialty Units * NYPD Motorcycle Brigade * Big Red Shoe Car - 20th time '(McDonald's)' * NYPD Mounted Unit * NYC Parks Mounted Unit Toy Floats * Rocking Flamingo - 6th Time * Rocking Giraffe * Rocking Horse * Rocking Lion * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Moose * Rocking Turtle * Rocking Snail Marching Bands * Awesome Original St. Petersburg Second Time Arounders Marching Band * Blue Springs High School Golden Regiment * Catalina Foothills High School Marching Band * Franklin Regional High School Marching Band * Macy's Great American Marching Band * Madison Central High School Marching Band * Martin Luther King High School "Kings of Halftime" Marching Band * Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine * NYPD Marching Band * Ronald Reagan High School Marching Band * Western Carolina University Pride of the Mountains Marching Band Performers * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree Choir Performance Groups * Spirit of America Cheer * Spirit of America Dance Stars * Gamma Phi Circus * 610 Stompers * Alvin Ailey Dancers * Big Apple Circus Clowns * Artist Clowns * '''Aviator Clowns' * Baseball All-Stars * Birthday Party Clowns * Breakfast Clowns * Circus Clowns * City Tourist Clowns * Corny-Copia Clowns * Funhouse Clowns * Funny Farm & Hoedown Clowns * Funny Firefighter Brigade * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Holiday Clowns * Jester Clowns * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Malt Shop Clowns * Nutty Professor Einsteins & Wacky Grads * Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns * POP! Flower Clowns * Pre-K Clowns * Santa's Toy Box Clowns * Silly Seaside Clowns & Sea Creatures * Sleepy Clowns * Slumber Party Clowns (First time since 2017) * Springtime Clowns * Super Heroes * Turkey Tech Players & Sports Fans * Wedding Bell-y Laffs & Limo Service Clowns * Wintertime Clowns Clown Cars and Accessories * Bakery Brigade Delivery Truck * Fire Engine * Taxi Cab * *Wedding Car (First time since 2003) * Produce Tractor * "Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade" Brigade Banner *= Unconfirmed, but possible Stilt Walkers * Candy Canes * Christmas Trees * Chrysler Building and Empire State Building * Cowboy and Cowgirl * Elves * Entenmann's Bakers * Pencils * Statue of Liberty * Sea Anemones * Snowflakes * Toy Soldiers * Wedding Grooms Gallery Gallery: 2019 Macy's Thanksgiving Day ParadeCategory:Lineups